Of Guardians and Chocolates
by ChorusoftheSong
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Namimori, Tsuna notes. Just another ordinary day to celebrate with his guardians, he thought, until a little unexpected something came along and distracted him on the way. Oneshot fic. 1827.


**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my very first story on FFnet, this account will be a joint one with my sister, so I am Chorus, C for short. (Y) My sister is Song/S, and expect more stories and crackfics from us in the future~**

**For now, have some HibarixTsuna fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

14 February, Valentine's Day. Nothing more than the stuff made out for a dreamer; at least that was what Tsuna kept telling himself. He sighed. Years of unrequited love and being bullied had ruined the holiday for him.

"Kyoko-chan..." A dreamy expression appeared briefly on his face before Tsuna snapped out of his trance. "Aish, totally out of my league," he chuckled softly in a self-deprecating manner.

Still, just because he didn't believe in it, didn't mean he didn't celebrate it with his guardians. Walking down the streets to Namimori, Tsuna was accompanied by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Naturally.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Juudaime!" Gokudera screeched, pulling Tsuna into a bone crushing hug. "Haha, seems like someone is happy today," Yamamoto chirped, placing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Don't touch the Tenth so casually you baseball freak!" Gokudera shrieked, slapping frantically at the smiley teen's arm. Yamamoto laughed again good-naturedly and shook him off, leading to another one-sided argument between the two.

In a bid to stop them(Gokudera) from quarreling further, Tsuna passed two small boxes of homemade chocolates to them from a small bag he was carrying. "For you two, I made them myself," he said with a warm smile, milky brown eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Juudaime! I am not worthy!" Gokudera cried, getting down on his knees with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Something else to keep your mouth busy, Haya-kun?" Yamamoto mocked. This earned him another punch from Gokudera, who was strawberry red in the face.

"Bastard! Who said you could call me that?!"

"I think it's a cute name, Haya-kun~!"

"_YAMAMOTO!_"

Tsuna shook his head and continued walking down the streets. Sighing, he thought of the antics his guardians always created whenever he presented them with chocolates each Valentine's. Chrome would blush and stammer out a thank you; hers was the only remotely normal reaction.

Yamamoto's reaction wasn't so bad, except his hugging of Tsuna always led to a scuffle with Gokudera involving dynamites and bombs. Lambo would yell for more chocolate, and pull out his bazooka when denied. This led to unfortunate encounters with Bianchi's poison cooking.

Ryohei would accept the chocolate with an ear-shattering cry of "_EXTRRRREEEEME_!", before pulling him along on an apparently short morning jog that spanned twenty kilometers at a breakneck speed. Mukuro (that perverted pineapple) would smile that smile of his, before sliding a hand somewhere down south and whispering a breathy thank you, sometimes going so far as to lick the shell of the brunet's ear.

Tsuna shuddered at the lingering memory before stopping. Namimori Middle School was right ahead. Through all his mulling, Yamamoto and Gokudera had already overtaken him and were waiting for him. A shadowy figure stood a bit off beside them. Tsuna squinted and rested his eyes on the figure standing outside the school. His eyes widened in recognition.

Hibari Kyoya.

The prefect turned around, silvery grey eyes sharp. A pointed glance was directed to Tsuna, who gulped nervously. Unlike the other guardians, Hibari never accepted his chocolate, never celebrated Valentine's Day and certainly never failed to bite Tsuna to death for such a 'herbivorous act'.

From somewhere inside the school, the bell rang. Hibari turned swiftly, head cocked to the right, as if contemplating something before a grin pulled at the sides of his lips.

"Late." Hibari smirked, before stalking over to Tsuna.

The little tuna blinked.

"_HIEEEE_! H-Hibari-san, p-please don't b-b-bite me to death!" Tsuna shrieked a very unmanly shriek and made to run away.

The prefect stalked forward, tonfas in hand. He caught up with Tsuna with ease, and gripped his arm.

The brunet winced in pain and made the mistake of looking up into Hibari's eyes. They were dark and dangerous, with a clouded and guarded haze over them. The intensity of his gaze made Tsuna shrink back in fear.

"Rule-breakers must be punished in accordance to the school disciplinary code. Meet me on the rooftops during lunch-" he placed a tonfa against the quivering boy's neck, "- or else you'll find something much more unpleasant awaits."

With that, Hibari turned with a flourish and sauntered into the school.

The mafia boss all but crumpled to the floor with a resigned moan.

* * *

"Don't go and meet that bastard, Juudaime! I'll stave him off with my bombs!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, nostrils flaring at the thought of the aloof skylark laying even a finger on his beloved boss.

"I-ie! It's okay, Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine. Hibari-san wouldn't hurt me," Tsuna lifted his hands in a mitigating gesture, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead as he tried to calm the irate bomber down.

The brunet's gaze flickered to the clock on the wall and his eyes widened in shock.

"_H-HIEEEE?_! Lunch time's almost over? I've got to _goooo!_" Tsuna quickly stood up and gathered his belongings in his backpack. He frowned contemplatively at the bag that contained his chocolates, biting his lower lip softly.

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, would you help me deliver these to Mukuro and Chrome? I'm afraid I may not have the time to deliver them myself," Tsuna asked, doe eyes downcast.

"It's okay! Me and Haya-kun here will take care of it! Off you go!" Yamamoto took the bag of chocolates easily, lips stretched into a cheery grin.

Gokudera was too busy sobbing into his sleeve to notice Yamamoto's use of his pet name. Said teen swung a strong arm over a feeble shoulder, walking together back to the classroom.

Tsuna stared at their fast disappearing backs and was about to leave for the rooftops when he remembered something else.

* * *

Tsuna panted slightly as he pushed open the door to the rooftops. He looked out timidly for any sign of the prefect. He was very very late. Finding no sight of Hibari, the little tuna wandered cautiously outward.

The breeze was beautiful. The sun wasn't strong that afternoon, and the wind gently caressed Tsuna's face as he walked onto the rooftops.

Staring from side to side, Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. Was he so late that Hibari-san already lef-

"Late."

Asdfgjklhjk!

Tsuna jumped at the deep voice that whispered in his ear, the light breath that tickled the sides of his cheeks. He could feel them coloring as his heart pounded staccato beats in his chest.

The brunet pivoted on one foot, and was startled by the proximity between them. If he just leaned forward a little further, his head would have been in direct contact with the prefect's chest.

Flushed, Tsuna took a hasty step back.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I forgot the time and uhh-uhh-" He stammered uncontrollably in fear. The prefect walked forward two steps for every one step Tsuna took. The immediate danger made Tsuna jumpy, and it took him a while to remember what he also had to do.

"A-ano, here, H-Hibari-san. I know you don't celebrate Valentine's Day but please accept this...?"

Hibari arched an eyebrow as he gazed at the proffered item. A tiny embroidered purple box that was open revealed delicately powdered chunks of chocolate.

The prefect took one and popped it into his mouth.

Tsuna's eyes opened so big that they gave him the expression of a gaping goldfish. Did Hibari Kyoya, president of the disciplinary club, cloud guardian, and most importantly, antagonizer of little tunas, just accept his chocolates?

Hibari's predatory grin widened as he walked even closer to Tsuna. The brunet's back was now pressed against the rooftops' walls.

However, said brunet was too much in disbelief to notice.

The sound of the prefect's hand slamming on the wall right beside his head brought Tsuna back to reality. He cowered in uncertain fear, legs scrambling for some purchase away from the prefect.

"Ever had someone give you chocolates in return before, Tsunayoshi?"

The strange context of the question and the use of his real name, coupled with the fact that it came from Hibari himself baffled Tsuna. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth to reply, only to feel the sensation of another pair of lips closing over his own.

W-what? What's this?

Completely startled, Tsuna dropped his backpack on the floor and shrank back against the wall. His hands were placed against it as a form of support, eyes frantically blinking in shock.

Hibari's hands slowly reached out to encircle Tsuna's waist, one hand twisted in the silky brown locks of his hair. His lips were surprisingly soft, and completely unlike the angry and isolated owner. The prefect tilted his head in a deeper kiss, and pressed his body against Tsuna.

Tsuna, first in wild disbelief, began to relax and he closed his eyes as he lost himself in Hibari. Had he always had this honeysuckle scent on him? The brunet's arms lifted to hook around the prefect's broad shoulders, fingers entwined in the soft black hair at the back of his neck.

A tongue slid across the surface of Tsuna's bottom lip, causing him to gasp in surprise. The skylark took this chance to gently slip his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, swirling it around and exploring the wet cavern.

Tentatively, Tsuna touched his tongue to Hibari's. At first contact, the prefect let loose a soft moan which he quickly repressed. Confident now, Tsuna began to fight back more viciously.

The little tuna had more backbone in him than expected for such a wimpy kid, and he kissed back with equal fervor. Their tongues clashed together in an awkward yet heated dance as they both got more and more desperate. Tsuna involuntarily thrusted his hips upward, accidentally rubbing his crotch against Hibari's.

A sweet taste pervaded Tsuna's mouth as they kissed. Somehow, Hibari's hands had wandered downwards and now Tsuna's leg was hitched around his waist. The heat between them was suffocating. The brunet flushed deeply but didn't stop, and instead dug his fingernails into Hibari's neck.

The prefect soon broke off the kiss. A thin strand of saliva connected the two as they caught their breaths. Tsuna's lips were pink and swollen, cheeks flushed an attractive red. His eyes filled with shock, disbelief, and just the slightest hint of disappointment. Hibari wasn't much better off, his uniform rumpled and his hair tangled in a rather sexy way.

They were still in a rather compromising position before Hibari gently set Tsuna upright and brushed away several stray locks of hair from his face. A satisfied _smile_ settled itself on his face.

Tsuna stared in wonder. It was the first time he had seen the prefect's genuine smile, and after everything that happened, it quite literally took his breath away. Hibari looked so much more human, and dare he say it, beautiful with that smile.

It disappeared as soon as it appeared, and the smile was rapidly replaced by a familiar smirk. Hibari let go of Tsuna and patted down his shirt. He picked up the fallen box of chocolates, which had miraculously kept all of the savory treats safe, and placed it in his pocket.

"Now you have, omnivore."

The prefect smiled again before walking away in a graceful motion, disappearing in an instance.

Tsuna blinked in confusion, before he realized the presence of something sugary and chocolatey in his mouth. The brunet flushed involuntarily at the thought of what the prefect did before hurriedly straightening out his uniform, ears turning pink with embarrassment. As he picked up his fallen backpack, a small smile made its way on Tsuna's face.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you have enjoyed it! If you have time, please click this little button at the bottom and give me some feedback please! It will make this author really happy. So once again, thanks for reading and please R&R! ^^**


End file.
